Optoelectronic modules that include a light emitter and a light sensor can be used in a wide range of applications including, for example, proximity sensing, gesture sensing and camera imaging. Such modules can be integrated, for example, into various consumer electronics such as handheld computing devices (e.g., smart phones) or other host devices.
Some sensors include multiple regions sensitive to radiation from the emitter. Thus, in some cases it can be advantageous to implement a contiguous sensor with two distinct regions where the two regions are isolated optically from one another. For example, it may be desirable in some cases for radiation from the emitter to be able to impinge on a first light sensitive region of the sensor, but not to impinge on a second light sensitive region (except, for example, where the light is emitted from the module and reflected by an object outside the module back toward the sensor so that the reflected light can be detected).
To separate the different regions of the sensor, a divider is needed that is not transparent to the emitted radiation. Further, the divider should be substantially light tight so that substantially no light can pass directly from one chamber in which the first region is located to the other chamber where the second region is located.